This application is directed generally to an improved snap-in fastener for securing a gasket or the like to a panel, and in particular is directed to a snap-in fastener for holding a gasket against a panel by retention in an elongate aperture.
The snap-in fastener of this invention is particularly adaptable for mounting a tubular or sponge gasket that is commonly used to shield radio frequency waves in electronic equipment such as computers. The tubular or sponge gasket for providing such radio frequency shielding generally comprises an elastomeric strip that is encased by a thin flexible sleeve of metallic mesh. Functionally, this flexible metallic mesh shield member provides intimate, metal-to-metal contact between the mesh-like sleeve and two opposing housing surfaces upon the flexible shield member being compressed between the housing surfaces, such as between a door or panel and its abutting door frame or chassis.
One of the objectionable characteristics of current wire form fasteners is that they can cause an electrical short circuit should they dislodge and fall into the equipment. Accordingly, the snap-in fastener arrangement of this invention is designed to be non-metallic and non-conductive.
Additionally, it will be appreciated that such a fastener arrangement should preferably be relatively simple and inexpensive in its design and manufacture, and capable of being assembled simply and quickly into the preformed aperture in the panel.